This is My Ship
by LeftBrainThinker
Summary: A short story taking place on the original Normndy. Garrus listens in on a conversation Shepard has in regards to everyone's favorite Quarian crew member.


Garrus was at his usual post, calibrating the Mako's weapon systems like he did every day. Calibrating was something that brought Garrus peace and tranquility. It was also one of the only things that he and his father would do together without a disagreement occurring. They would spend hours together back when Garrus was a C-Sec operative, simply cleaning and preparing their weapons in silence.

These days, Garrus continued to calibrate weapons on, of all things, the most advanced Alliance ship in its fleet, the SSV Normandy. In addition, the lack of noise he was accustomed to was replaced by both the chatter of Alliance soldiers, and his new human superior officer, Commander Shepard.

During his time on the Normandy, Garrus had grown to respect the Commander; not only was he was a natural leader, which Garrus admired, but he also got on a personal level with his entire crew. Every day there wasn't a combat mission, Shepard could be found performing his rounds on the ship. In addition to making sure that everyone was performing their duties as effectively as possible, but he also took a genuine interest in their personal lives. Garrus had been speaking to him just a few weeks ago about a failed case he had been on several years ago on the Citadel involving Dr. Saleon, a mad Salarian geneticist, and Shepard actually took it upon himself to find and take down Dr. Saleon as soon as he found himself able to. In the simplest terms, Garrus liked the Commander and his way of doing things, and enjoyed seeing him each day in order to talk about whatever was on the Turian's mind.

However, today was different. Instead of Shepard approaching Garrus after speaking to a few other crewmates, Shepard stopped his rounds with Garrus' least favorite crewmate, Gunnery Chief Ashley Willams.

Today Shepard didn't speak to Garrus. Instead, he gave Garrus a show.

What humans didn't realize was that Turian physiology had granted them superior hearing, allowing Garrus to eavesdrop on any of Shepard's conversations. Usually the two speak of Williams' family or military history, which Garrus promptly tunes out. Today, however, Garrys was happy he decided to keep listening.

"Commander." Williams said with a stoic look on her face as Shepard gave an acknowledging nod, "I need to ask you something important." _What could you possibly have to say that could be so important? _Garrus thought to himself impatiently. Ashley had displayed herself as a strongly opposed of anyone who wasn't a human, so Garrus had no love for the brunette soldier.

"Sure thing Ash, ask away." Shepard responded in a friendly tone as a small smile painted his face.

"I'm getting real worried about you skipper. I want to know: why are you only taking aliens on your missions?" Ashley asked confrontationally.

Shepard sighed, "Ash, we've already spoken about this, and I gave you my answer." Garrus could tell Shepard desperately wanted to get out of the conversation. He _hated _defending his view on aliens to the ignorant.

"We did, but I don't think you listened. I don't even know how you can trust the Turian; they tried to wipe us out less than 30 years ago! We were alive while they were trying to kill ourparents!" Ashley replied angrily. Garrus was tempted to go over there and say something, but then he looked over at Shepard's face again; his patience was wearing thin.

"_Ash."_ Shepard replied curtly, signaling her to stop, but she wouldn't let up.

"And you take the Quarian everywhere too! They built the Geth! For all you know she puts on that naive innocent act just to hide that she works for Saren-"

"Shut your damn insubordinate mouth!" Shepard bellowed at Ashley. Garrus was absolutely shocked, and not only due to the fact that his "superior Turian hearing" had caused his ears to begin ringing after picking up a sound that loud. Shepard always kept a cool head, but right now, he even had Garrus scared, and he wasn't even the one being yelled at.

Shepard continued.

"I am your commanding officer. You will NOT tell me how to run my ship, and you will NOT tell me who to have in my squad. You WILL, however, keep your ignorant, bigoted thoughts to yourself. Are we clear Williams?"Shepard looked at Ashley with pure disgust. The entire crew on that floor was dead silent as not to irritate the already infuriated commander. Garrus had seen Shepard less angry at armed thugs who wanted his head, so why was he so angry now? _Probably the stress._ Garrus thought to himself, though he wasn't going to say anything.

"Y-yes Sir…" Ashley replied meekly, as her voice failed to hide her nervousness. Just then Shepard turned right around and headed for the elevator. Just before he could call it, Tali came through the elevator doors at a very quick pace and ended up crashing right into the commander, sending her right onto the ground and knocking him back a bit.

_Oh god Tali, you came in at the worst possible time._ Garrus panicked inwardly. He knew Shepard would end up letting Tali have it, and she would be crushed. Garrus was very perceptive, and could tell that Tali had a, "thing," as humans called it, for Shepard. He cringed at the thought of him scolding her for no good reason, waiting anxiously for what Shepard would do.

And then… Nothing. Shepard extended a hand down to Tali and said, "Sorry about that Tali, I didn't mean to run into you like that. Here." And with that, Shepard helped Tali back to her feet. The two began making small talk, but Garrus stopped listening. He had figured out why Shepard had been so angry at Ashley, but then turned around and treated Tali so well.

He wouldn't tell either of them, though. Those two could figure it out on their own.


End file.
